


Unexpected...

by pixie_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: Written for Flufftober 2018.





	1. ...Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober 2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Day 2 - Flowers_

Luna was busy putting finishing touches to the latest edition of The Quibbler, it was an anniversary edition of it. Xenophilius had given full control of the magazine over to his beloved daughter a little while before he died. Luna was all set for a career in magizoology up until then. She had always wondered what he’d planned on doing with the magazine as he wasn’t invincible or immortal. She’d never dreamed of him passing it to her even if she was the only Lovegood left. She figured he’d pass it over to the young people he had working with him in the final years. 

 

She was sat at the table in the kitchen checking over the copy before they put it to print when she heard the tap of talons against the window. She walked over to the diamond-paned glass above the sink and opened it, the owl perched on the windowsill flew into the room and dropped the bunch of flowers it was holding in its beak onto the table, right on top of what Luna had been reading only moments before. She walked back to the desk and stroked the owl. “Are those for me?” She asked the bird. Which hooted in assent to what she asked. She picked them up and checked them for a card. There wasn’t one, which confused her, not knowing who would be sending her flowers, let alone a beautiful bunch of sunflowers which were her all-time favourites, something which very few people knew. She didn’t even recognise the bird to give her a hint as to who’d sent them. 

 

She walked over to the sink and found a jug, she filled it with water before putting the flowers into it and rummaging in the bread bin for something to give the bird. She found some crusts and brought them back to the table. She found a scrap of parchment and dipped her quill into her midnight blue ink and wrote a note to the sender of the flowers. 

_ Thank you for the sunflowers, they are beautiful and my favourites. I’m guessing you know that though, whoever you are. They’ve brightened my day, I wish I could thank you properly though, kind anonymous friend.  _

She attached the note to the owl's leg, gave it the instruction to return to whoever had sent it here, before letting it fly back out the way it came in. 


	2. ...visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Day 3 - Hot_

Later that day, once she had finished work for the day Luna curled herself up in her favourite armchair and was half asleep when there was a loud knocking at the door. She sighed and got to her feet. When she opened the door she saw Neville Longbottom framed in the doorway. Her eyes lit up at the sight of one of her best friends. “Hello stranger,” she smiled. It had been about six months since she had seen him, 

“Hi Luna,” he replied, his eyes roaming around the room behind her, seemingly in search for something. They stopped on the jug of sunflowers. “You got them then?” He asked nodding to the jug.

She followed his eyes. “Yes, they’re beautiful aren’t they?” She said her eyes lighting up. She flicked her head back to his eyes as what he actually said dawned on her. “You sent them?” She asked. “Why didn’t you add a note?” She swatted his arm as she moved to let him in. 

He stepped past her and stopped just inside the door, letting her lead the way. “I didn’t think so,” he smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, Lu.” 

“It’s okay.” She smiled at him. “Are you okay?” She asked shutting the door tightly before she held out her hand to him and led him to the sofa that was in front of a roaring fire. Luna had always felt the cold more than most, so she always kept the fire well stoked as soon as Autumn rolled around, which meant it was a little too hot for Neville. He stripped off his coat and his jumper before settling back into the sofa. 

“Not really,” He said, leaning his head back and turning himself towards her. He’d always been comfortable around Luna, more comfortable around her than he was alone. “Work isn’t great and things with Hannah are… well, not good either.” 

“Oh,” was all Luna said. She’d never known why Neville had accepted the place in the Auror Office that was offered to him, in all their conversations he had never said about wanting to be an Auror, it just didn’t make sense to her. 

“I just needed to get away for a while, I hope you didn’t mind?” 

“Of course I didn’t,” Luna said. “You know I enjoy seeing you,” She turned herself around to face him. 

“And those flowers, I just sent them cause I felt like it.” He smiled at her, “I saw them and thought about you.” if he was honest he’d been thinking about this blonde in front of him a lot lately. He knew she wasn’t wholly happy being stuck here, it wasn’t her, but she was doing what she thought was right. 

“They really are lovely.” She smiled. “Do you want to kip here for the night?” She asked him. 

“I probably should go home.” He sighed, but I will come and see you again soon, I promise.” 


End file.
